Xiaolin Showdown: Jungle Fury
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Aidan Rhodes, The Xaolin Dragon Warrior of Fire, along with his fellow Warriors, must travel to Oceans Bluff to seek out a Shen Gong Wu, but Aidan also needs help from, his older brother, Casey, after an encounter with Dai Shi, has messed his animal instincts, will Aiden get help, or will he forever see with The Eye of The Tiger. Same Jungle Fury Team, New Xaolin Dragon Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my latest story Xaolin Showdown Jungle Fury, now a few things, Same Jungle Fury Rangers, new Xaolin Dragons six to be exact. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood, and Lightning. Also amoung these dragons Casey, has a younger brother, so anyway, enjoy. I don't own Power Rangers, or Xaolin Showdown, except, for my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: The Spirit of The Mighty Lion, and The Cunning of The Chameleon, vs. The Xaolin Dragons.**

Aidan's POV

I finally arrived the Pai Zhuq academy, entrance. Oh right, Your probably wondering who I am. I'm Aidan Rhodes, Xaolin Dragon of Fire, I have caramel-colored hair, and cyan eyes. Anyway, I was at the Pai Zhuq Temple, to visit my big brother, Casey. My Master, Long Wei does let me do this, see, Xaolin, and Pai Zhuq are allies, see, Xaolin taps into the power of the Elements, where as Pai Zhuq taps into the power of Animal Spirits. My Brother, and I are both Tigers by the way. Yeah I know what your think, the Element of Fire, mixed with a Tiger Spirit, dangerous combo. But I find it useful, my spirit brings my Tiger Instincts to their peak.

As I was, coming through the door, I noticed that the temple had become, desolate.

" CASEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called, " THEO, LILY, MASTER MAO?!" I continued, then I saw the door to The chamber, where they kept the box which contained, Dai Shi. I then rolled my eyes, at the thought of who I was gonna call, next. Man do I hate this guy. " JARROD?!" I shouted, with regret. Jarrod would always pick on me, when I visited the Pai Zhuq, temple, or so he would try, I just would make it easy for him, and wow would that frutrate him.

I walked down my tiger instincts, at the ready. That's where I found, Dai Shi's containment, vessel, open. " Oh-no." I said, " That means." I felt a presence in the room, I spun around to see Jarrod, standing there, wearing all black leather, and a fur mantle, along with a woman in a red, and black dress enter, with a bunch of weirdos, hopping around, who I recognized as Rinshi.

" What you want, Jerkod?" I sneered,

" If your looking for Master Mao, he's gone, I killed him." He said in a voice that wasn't his. I immediately realised, that wasn't, Jerrod.

" Dai Shi." I said, as I got into a fighting stance. " Being inside that, body will make kicking your butt, more satisfying."

" You'll never get the chance, besides, Xaolin Dragon, your the one we want." The woman said. " RINSHI, ATTACK!" She ordered.

" FIRE!" I shouted, calling to my element. As I fought back, but then I felt a hand spin me around, and Dai Shi, placed, a glowing hand over my heart. I felt as if he was pulling something, out of me. I just slammed, him with a spinning kick to his face, before he could pull it out. Then...

" WIND!"

" WATER!"

" EARTH!"

" WOOD!"

" LIGHTNING!"

And five, other kids, appeared, the other five Xaolin Dragons.

Zephyr Rasputin

Home: Russia

Xaolin Dragon Element: Wind

Brooke Hellen

Home: England

Xaolin Dragon Element: Water

Canyon Kiburi

Home: Africa

Xaolin Dragon Element: Earth

Hana Mokuzai

Home: Japan

Xaolin Dragon Element: Wood

Ramone Julio

Home: Rio de Janeiro

Xaolin Dragon Element: Lightning

As soon as we were done, The Rinshi, were defeated. As soon as we were done I started, to feel weird, like something wasn't right. I felt, like something was trying to get out, and take over.

" This isn't over, Xaolin Dragon Warriors!" Dai Shi said, as He, and The Lady, vanished.

" WAIT!" I shouted, but they vanished, before, I could ask where my brother was.

" Aidan?" Brooke asked, She asked. I spun around, swiping at her like I had claws.

" HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME, WHERE CASEY, WAS!" I shouted, as I felt my aggression rise, like I wanted, to attack something. " WHY, DIDN'T WE STOP, HIM!" I roared. I also growled, it sounded like, a tiger.

" Aidan, Calm down, Comrade." Zephyr said, calmly. " You are, behaving like, Tiger, who hasn't, eaten, and in so long."

" Yeah." I said,realizing my mannerisms were like a tiger's alright. " I think whatever, Dai Shi, did to me, must have messed me up."

" We, better get you to, Master Long Wei." Canyon suggested, as we headed back.

" Si, Amigo." Ramone added. " Whatever he did, it can't be, bueno."

" Seriously." I said licking my teeth like a predator. " I feel a strange craving for raw meat." I added hungrily, as I growled like a predator, and it sounded authentic.

" Let's get you back quickly." Hana said.

To Be Continued...

 **Can anyone guess what, Dai Shi, might have done to Aidan, and will Aidan learn the true where abouts of his brother? Leave your answer, comments, and constructive criticism in the box below, and I'll see you again soon with another awesome, chapter. THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Welcome to my lates. Chapter of Xaolin Showdown Jungle Fury, now a few things, Same Jungle Fury Rangers, new Xaolin Dragons six to be exact. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. Also amoung these dragons Casey, has a younger brother, so anyway, enjoy. I don't own Power Rangers, or Xaolin Showdown, except, for my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: Free The Tiger**

Aidan's POV

After my little fight with Jarrod, I started to notice unusual things about myself like, Catnapping, and a craving for extremely rare meat, and I don't mean hard to find it's very exsistance is questionable, I mean like so rare it's almost still raw. I also began to get more aggressive with the other Xaolin Dragons, and I was experiencing pains that just kept getting worse like something aggressive was just trying to get out.

" Now, today Dragons, we will be, focusing on channeling Shen Gong Wu, with Your Element." Master Long Wei said. " Aidan, you may go first." He said, giving me, the Star Hanabi.

" STAR HANABI, FI-!" I began but my I was cut short, as my pains got to the point of being unbearably noticeable, as The Star Hanabi, fell from my hand. I writhed in pain as it got worse, and worse.

" AIDAN!" everyone shouted, as they dropped their Shen Gong Wu, and ran to help me.

" What happened, at the Pai Zhuq temple?" Master Long Wei, asked. The others had to answer because I was in too much pain to answer.

" We were at the temple, when we were attacked by Dai Shi." Brooke explained. " Only somehow he had possessed, That creep, Jarrod."

" Anyway, we were fighting, him, and some woman as well as the Renshi." Zephyr picked up. " As we fought them, Jarrod just placed his hand over Aidan's heart, and his hand started to glow."

" Oh-no." Master Long Wei said. In realization." Dai Shi was trying to steal Aidan's Tiger Spirit, and now It's trying to gain control over him, no doubt Dai Shi will come looking for him to finish the job, and the woman you discribed is undoubtedly Camille, Dai Shi's right hand, She is undyingly loyal to him."

" Is there anything we can do to help, Aidan?" Canyon asked.

" Yes, take the Shen Gong Wu that we have found, and flee the temple for, Ocean's Bluff." Master Long Wei advised. " There ask for a Pai Zhuq Master, named RJ."

One wild Golden Tiger Claw portal ride later, we were there I had managed to harmonize my spirit, as soon as we got there. When we saw, people running in panic when we noticed, hoard of Renshi, terrorizing anyone with in reach.

" Common guys." I said, " We can't let these freaks pick on these citizens." I confirmed, getting into position.

" Aidan, maybe you should sit this one out." Hana said. " At least until you have your Tiger Spirit harmonized."

" Hana's right Aidan." Ramone added." Ever since our fight with Dai Shi, your Tiger Spirit's been unstable, there's no telling what may happen now."

I just sighed with depression knowing they were right. " Alright." I said as I made my way to the location of our new master.

" ORB OF TORNAMI, WATER!" Brooke shouted as a blast of water gushed out of the Orb, and wiped out a sum of the Renshi.

" SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!" Zephyr called as he swung the sword, and a huge burst of wind blew more of them away.

" FIST OF TEBIGONG, EARTH!" Shouted Canyon, as he struck the gauntlet, on his hand onto the ground, causing a tremor, and as rock popped out of the ground crush some more.

" THIRD ARM SASH, WOOD!" Hana shouted as the blue sash around her waist, which, extended, and morphed from a fabric into a vine like substance latched onto another group of them, slamming them into one another.

" EYE OF DASHI, LIGHTNING!" Shouted, Ramone firing stronger blasts of Lightning, then it usually did frying another few.

Soon they were fighting back the Rinshi, when I heard, a scream. One of the Rinshi was attacking a civilian girl around, Casey's age.

" STAR HANABI, FIRE!" I shouted as I tossed it at the Rinshi, who exploded into flames. I then noticed that the girl was also rescued by a man in a Red spandex, with black tiger stripes, wearing a helmet, that completely hid his face from veiw, as well as the visor which was as dark as a pair of shades. I knew immediately that he was the Red Jungle Fury Power Ranger.

" Hey kid, you alright?" He asked as soon as he saw the Star Hanabi return to my hand. I nodded, and started to feel weird again, this time it really over took me, and I felt it, take control of my body as I blacked out when I woke up in a dream state standing over me was a large Anthropomorphic Tiger, wearing my uniform, I flipped upward, called to my Xaolin Dragon Element, and started fighting the Tiger. He was good, but so was I the Tiger seemed to know every move I was gonna make. I was about to lose hope of over powering him when I heard a voice, just outside my body. The voice of someone I cared about a great deal, the voice of the only living family member I have left.

" Aidan, I know your in there." It said. " You, have to fight back, don't give up you are The Xaolin Dragon Warrior of Fire, and a Tiger, and I know you can overcome your animal spirit, you can do it! I then could hear the voices of others encouraging me to be stronger, that I could overcome this adversary. Casey, Lily, Theo, Zephyr, Brooke, Canyon, Hana, and Ramone. That's when I realized I was attacking the problem from the wrong angle, I didn't need to fight the tiger, I had to compromise with him.

" We are the same being." I said, deflecting, and dodging his attacks. " Don't you get it? You are my animal spirit, we're apart of each other." I continued as he began to calm down. " That's it, see we can be one again, just let that happen." I said, finally the tiger stopped, and stuck out his paw to shake, which we did, and he merged into my body. After which I soon awoke, with a massive headache but it started to fade, and sitting right next to, asleep was, My big brother.

I then got out of the bed I was resting on, and embraced him which woke him up as, he returned the hug.

" Casey." I said, happy to be with my brother again.

" Aidan, your alright." He said, happy that I was still in good condition. I then noticed his new outfit, he was now wearing a red top, with black pants, and slippers. " I'm glad you got out of there safe." Soon, Theo, Lily, and the other Xaolin Dragons showed up, along with a new guy I could only assume was RJ, and the girl That I saved with the Red Rangers, help.

" Aidan, welcome back." Theo said. He said happy to see I was alright while, as Lily greeted me, in the only way wau an outwardly cheery girl could, with one of her hugs. I always appreciated Lily's hugs.

During my early days before I learned to stand up to Jarrod, I would just be a crying, sad mess, but when Casey couldn't get to me Lily was always there with a reassuring hug, that just seemed to chase every ounce of pain, and suffering that Jarrod would throw at me, as I got older I began to realize that unless I stood up for myself, Jarrod was never going to stop picking on me, so I trained hard until I was able to down him hard enough to get him to stop. Which he never did so I would continue to hand his arrogant, bullying butt to him.

" Oh Aidan this is our, and now your's, and the other Xaolin Dragon's new Master RJ." Casey said. As RJ gave a quick nod. " And one of our fellow employees Fran." He said, as Fran waved.

" It's really great seeing you three again." I said within, Lily's hug. " Especially since you three, are the Power Rangers."

" How-?" Casey asked. He always knows when I have figured things out, and knew it was no good to lie.

I then went into the motion the Rangers did, starting with My brother. " With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" I said, doing the motion perfectly. " With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" I added. Moving as Theo did. " With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" I said, aft mirroring Lily. " Come on guys I know the Tiger, Jaguar, and Cheetah are your animal spirits." I said. Besides look at your gee tops." I said. " That is a seriously dead giveaway." I added pointing out that their gee tops reflected each one of their own respective Ranger colors. Theo, and Lily looked at Casey sternly.

" Hey, Casey didn't tell me, I just knew how to read signs." I said. " Also it's totally cool how many twelve year old kids can honestly say their big brother is a Red, Power Ranger." I said.

" About as many twelve year olds who can say they have a Pai Zhuaq Master for both their older brother, and father." Brooke answered. Looking at RJ. " Hey bro."

" Sis." He answered super chilled.

" Or, just their father." Zephyr, and Canyon added in unison.

" Right now first thing's first." RJ said. " Let's get you six out of those pajamas, try these." He said, hand us, different colored uniforms, somewhat similar to Casey, Theo, and Lily's. Mine was crimson, Zephyr's was black, Brooke was given aqua, Canyon green, Hana pink, and Ramone Navy.

" Also, this." He added opening a secret panel in the wall. " Is where all your Shen Gong Wu can be kept. And this is where you'll play hang out, relax, play, and train." He explained. " Accept that chair, Sis." He said, as Brooke was about to sit down. " That is my chair. Also since your all to young to be genuinely working, you six might have to attend school."

Soon, I was about to shoot some hoops but...

" One on one, little bro?" Casey asked, as he caught the ball in mid-air.

" Your so on, bro." I answered, As we began catching up, on those lost days of fun between the two of us, as the brothers that we are, always have been, and always will be.

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you have it ladies, and gentlemen, and yes Brooke is RJ's little sister, thereby making Master Finn Her Dad, I felt that Brooke's status as the Xaolin Dragon of Water made it perfect, since Finn's animal spirit is The Shark, and Shark's live in water. Leave your comments, and constructive criticism in the box below, and I'll see you again soon with another awesome, chapter. THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Welcome to my lates. Chapter of Xaolin Showdown Jungle Fury, now a few things, Same Jungle Fury Rangers, new Xaolin Dragons six to be exact. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. Also amoung these dragons Casey, has a younger brother, so anyway, enjoy. I don't own Power Rangers, or Xaolin Showdown, except, for my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: A first day of school, and My animal spirit unleashes, and it's on fire.**

Aidan's POV

The next morning I ran grabbed my backpack with the school supplies Casey helped me get. I would have asked Theo but he was to busy being perfect, and if I asked Lily, chances were she would probably have me buy girly stuff. Lily's a sweet girl but sometimes she will tease me, but she doesn't do it to be mean though, she just does for fun. Me however I wanted to make a good first impression at school. As I ran downstairs spat my toothpaste out in the kitchen sink.

" Um, Aidan?" RJ said as he walked in. " " Would you mind not spitting your toothpaste into the kitchen sink?"

" Sorry, RJ first day of school since what feels forever." I said, " I want to get the jump on it." I ran out grabbed a slice of breakfast pizza, and a combo pizza for lunch, and I was at Ocean Bluff Middle. What I'm thirteen, what do you want from me. As well as Canyon, Zephyr, and Brooke, Dorado, and Hana however are twelve.

I checked my pocket, and the Star Hanabi, was still there. And sure enough it was still there. I never go anywhere without it. As soon as we got there. We went straight to the head office, and got our classes I had Math, English, Art, PE, Science, and World History. My homeroom teacher was Mr. Clapboard.

As I went to put my stuff in my assigned locker, My Tiger Instincts kicked in, and I knew someone was gonna shove me in. Or so they thought, I back flipped over him, after shutting my locker causing him to stumble foreward, and slam into my shut locker.

" Next time you decide to try, and shut me in a locker." I said. " Please don't?" I asked as I walked away. Then my instincts kicked in again, and the boy tried to land a blow but I was just to fast, and agile for him, each time he came at me with another punch, I just ducked, dodged even backflipped.

" You, Dork your gonna regret dodging my blows." He said. " You could have made it easier on yourself, by getting shoved in your own locker, but now you will suffer the consequences!" He said. " I will not take this humiliation."

" Oh please, you hit like weak little, pansy girl." I mocked as I continued to evade his attacks. As I backflipped to my homeroom.

" Ha, nowhere to run now." I grinned pulling his hand back, and throwing his punch at me, but I was quick to dodge it, and end result his fist hit the window, with sickening cracking sound. " Ah, My hand I think it's broken."

" Maybe, that'll teach you to stop bullying." I sneered.

" TODD!" Said Mr. Clapboard, as . " Did you just try to hit another student?"

" But, I...!"

" We will be talking to your parents." Mr. Clapboard. " After a trip to the doctor's office." I put my schedule on his desk, as well as a note that I was the new student. I had just sat down to get ready, and Canyon, Zephyr, and Brooke walked in placing their notes on the table. Suddenly outside people, started running in a panic, as Rinshi, began hopping into the courtyard.

" Well our first day back to school, and already, it gets interesting." I said as I pulled out the Star Hanabi. " You guys with me?" I asked as Canyon slipped on the Fist of Tebigong, Zephyr whipped out the Sword of The Storm, and Brooke, The Orb of Tornami. " Let's go crush a Chameleon." I said as we ran in there. " STAR HANABI, FIRE!" I shouted as I tossed it at some of the Rinshi, as it flew around, and destroyed a number of them.

" FIST TEBIGONG, EARTH!" He shouted. As He struck the ground, with the gauntlet, created a sinkhole, right beneath some of the Rinshi who fell into boulders fell on top of them.

" SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!" Zephyr called as he blew some of them away, and destroyed them with by blowing them into a wall.

" ORB OF TORNAMI, WATER!" Brooke shouted, as a powerful torrent of water washed away a good amount of the Rinshi.

" THIRD ARM SASH, WOOD!" Hana called, as the Sash turned into a wooden branch, and struck more Rinshi as it snared them, and sent thorn projectiles at them.

" EYE OF DASHI, LIGHTNING!" Shouted Ramone, as The Amulet fired a bolt of lightning into the sky, and multiple bolts rained down striking them.

" Nice going guys." I said.

" Don't think it will be easy!" Camille called, as five special Rinshi appeared. All five of them had an animal totem, and wore a sash.

" Oh man, the five fingers of poison." I said. I hated these guys they were powered by Animals I'm phobic too. " I seriously, hate these guys." That's when I felt something in me, and knew it was my spirit animal. So I finally did something I never thought I'd do. " I CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" I shouted as my aura flared, and I had an idea. " FREE THE TIGER, FIRE!" I shouted, and a large Tiger projected from my aura. It looked exactly like My Brother's only mine was a darker shade of red, crimson to be exact, and it was on fire, as it chomped down on Camille, and left not just bites, but burning bites, as it swiped it's claws at her, and she tried to fend it off. " STAR HANABI, FIRE!" I called as I flung the flaming star at her, and it exploded in her face.

The Five Fingers of Poison, however took on the other dragons.

Naja tried to strike, Brooke but she was too quick. " Alright you cowardly snake, you are about to get washed up." She said as She aimed the Orb of Tornami, at The Snake Mistress, " ORB OF TORNAMI, WATER!" " Now, let's cool you off." She added after assaulting Naja with a powerful blast of water. " ORB OF TORNAMI, ICE!" this time the water froze on contact. " How's for cold shoulders." That's when a large, Cyan, and White Orca Spirit appeared out of Brooke's aura, and smashed Naja, while she was trapped. " Woah, I didn't even know I could do that."

Toady did his best to strike Zephyr but he just couldn't touch him. " I'd hop away if I were you, unless you want to be gone with the wind. " Zeph said, as he swung The Sword of The Storm. " SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!" Zephyr called as a massive burst of wind sent Toady into wall, then a massive Black, and White, Eagle Spirit, from Zeph's aura, and started slashing pecking, and beating Toady with it's wings.

Meanwhile, Rantapede, was trying to hit, Canyon which was prooving difficult for the Centipede Warrior." I'd say it's time for some rock, and roll. " FIST OF TEBIGONG, EARTH!" He shouted, as he struck a stray boulder at him, which smashed, and the stone shrapnels went flying, and struck Rantapede hard. Then a large green Bear Spirit jump from Canyon, and slashed at Rantipede.

As for Hana, she was doing battle with Gakko, the Gecko Warrior, as he threw on shuriken after another at her, but Hana wouldn't let even one touch her. " I'd say it's time to take root, and branch out." Hana said as she adjust the Third-Arm Sash, around her waist. " THIRD-ARM SASH, WOOD!" She cried, as the sash extended, and blocked the next volley of shurikens Gakko sent flying her way, as they were lodged into it. Then changed into vines, bound Gakko up, and sent him flying, then morphed back into wood, and slammed him hard into a wall, then her aura flared up, and assumed the form of a Monkey, with a staff, as it struck him with both the staff, fists, open hands, and hand/feet.

Finally, Stingerella, The Scorpion Warrior was persistently trying to sting, Ramone but he was not easy to hit, he kept out maneuvering her strikes. " Your gonna be in for a shock." He said, as he prepped the Eye of Dashi. " EYE OF DASHI, LIGHTNING!" He shouted, as the amulet charged up, fired a blast of Electricity, and struck Stingerella, then shot into the sky. And rained down on her hard. That's when Ramone's aura flared up, and a large navy ( navy is a color people) bear spirit appeared, and mauled Stingerella.

Then I had an idea. " WITH STRENGTH OF A TIGER, INFUSED WITH THE ELEMENT OF FIRE!" I called, suddenly the body armor Casey had on when using this attack appeared on me but mine was crimson. " STRIKE RIDER, CRUISE!" I shouted as my Tiger Spirit morphed into a motorcycle, which I got on immediately. " STRIKE RIDER, ATTACK MODE FULL THROTTLE!" I shouted as I twisted the handle, bent low, and let the armor seal over, and the bike popped up, and the front wheel popped up, and folded back" HIGH SPEED, FIRE!" I shouted, concentrating, my Xiaolin Dragon Element into the attack, and the entire bike ignited, and plowed into Camille, and The Five Fingers of Poison.

" WE'LL BE BACK!" Camille shouted in fury as they teleported, and The Strike Rider vanished.

" Well, that's too bad." I said, sadly after the bike armor vanished off me.

" Yeah." Brooke said. " We have to beat down those blokes again."

" Actually, I was talking about the bike." I said. " I was starting to love that thing."

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you have it ladies, and gentlemen, and I have decided to make Brooke, Master Guin's daughter instead, because The Xiaolin Dragon of Water can also do Ice, and Sharks don't do Ice, I remembered that Penguins can do both Water, and Ice. So anyway leave your comments, and constructive criticism in the box below, and I'll see you again soon with another awesome, chapter. THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my lates. Chapter of Xaolin Showdown Jungle Fury, now a few things, Same Jungle Fury Rangers, new Xaolin Dragons six to be exact. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. Also amoung these dragons Casey, has a younger brother, so anyway, enjoy. I don't own Power Rangers, or Xaolin Showdown, except, for my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4: It's Morphing Time for a team of Brothers.**

Aidan's POV

After school, Casey was waiting for me. " Aidan, did you use my bike?" He whispered.

" Casey, I needed to borrow it." I said, " We were attacked by Camille, and besides I didn't even know I could do that, I just tried to see if I could, I didn't think it would work." I said. " Please don't be mad at me?"

" Aidan you did it to fight back." He said. " So it's alright, just next time... Where these." He said, giving me a pair of shades that looked exactly like his only crimson, not red.

" You mean...?" I began.

" Yeah, Your a Power Ranger." He said as I accepted the shades. Suddenly, Rinshi appeared. " Welp guess I get to try these babies out." I said. " IT'S MORPHING TIME!" I said, Casey, and I slipped on our shades, tapping the sides. " JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!" We shouted. As our spirit energy engulfed us, and we morphed.

" WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER!" Casey shouted. " JUNGLE FURY, RED RANGER!"

" WITH THE FEROCITY OF FIRE!" I shouted. " JUNGLE FURY, FIRE RANGER!" My outfit looked almost I identical to Casey's except mine was Crimson, and the black stripes looked more like flames.

" Come on, Rinshi." I said. As I kicked them, back. " Careful you might get burned." I added. As Casey, I clobbered them.

" Jungle-Chucks!" He called. " FREE THE TIGER!"

" Star Hanabi!" I shouted. " FIRE!"

As soon as Casey unleased his Tiger energy, from his Jungle-Chucks, I infused it with my fire, and the Rinshi exploded.

" Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with a Xaiolin Dragon/Pi-Zhuq Student Brother team." I said, looking at my new uniform. " Wow this feels so cool." I said. " Now I don't have to ask you what it's like to be a Power Ranger." I said. " This is awesome."

" Just remember to not use your Power as for personal gain." Casey advised, as we demorphed.

" Yeah, bro I know." I said. Suddenly our comm systems went off.

" Hey guys, meet the other, rangers downtown." RJ said, as we took off for said destination. Non the wiser that we were being watched by our father.

To Be Continued...

 **Well there you have it ladies, and gentlemen sorry for the shortness of it. But who could Casey, and Aidan's father be? So anyway leave your comments, and constructive criticism in the box below, and I'll see you again soon with another awesome, chapter. THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
